Talk:Abyssea - Konschtat
FORMAT CONCERN I have a question on the individual quest/mission top listing format for the individual Abssyea and Category:Vision of Abyssea Quests.. specifically the column "Type": what seriously is useful about saying "General"? What does general mean to anyone, what does is clarify/specify? The fact of the matter is that these quests are all fame based and have increasingly higher fame requirements to receive the quests.... So why not change the obtuse/obscure/useless reference "general" and simply use fame requirements/rankings in the type column? User:Endlesspath 2:57am est 7/19/2010 It is like that for all city/nation/etc pages, the whole community would have to agree on a change before that would be done and would have to be done on all pages that are listed as such. --Icari 09:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Its fairly apparent that there is no interest the "powers that be" in resolving the current uselessness of quest type regarding the Abyssea quests. I guess format and syntax in the old routine manner is good enough for the paper shufflers. Maybe some one can cut and paste the page and put in fame ranking/requirments so we could make better use of it, and dump this current setup on the trash heap? User:Endlesspath 4:33am est July 19, 2010. This issue does not just relate to the abyssea quests, it is on all city pages as well which is why i dont support changing it here as it will look out of place. If we change it here all pages setup like this should be changed. --Icari 10:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Heaven forbid we actually want to improve anything to make it more useful; that would involve work.. so lets just keep things they way they are and just like maybe have yet another page we'd have to goto - I mean, yeah I love bouncing all over the place trying to find an answer. user:Endlesspath 5:26am est July 21, 2010. NO one agreed with you on your change, you should have waited or asked an admin before doing it. --Icari 11:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright - this relates to the Abyssea experience point building alliances (parties) and the methodology to gather "light's". My interest is in providing additional information on what "lights" the normal mobs 'drop' in exp'g there. Not all mobs drop all lights (e.g., Physical Lights (Pearlescent/Ruby)-Magical Lights(Azure/Amber)), and it would help to have some information on that. My suggestion is to either add another section to the header {Lights dropped?} or to simply modify the notes section to include symbols "pearl/ruby/azure/amber". Please refer to the 'Regular Monsters found here' section of each of the Abyssea - La Theine, Abyssea - Konschtat and Abyssea - Tahrongi pages. User:Endlesspath 4:02pm August 3, 2010 (EST) Mob Listings Just adding details on mobs as I learn them so someone can put it on the main page. : Shadow Lizard - Tough, Very Tough at 76, Not True Sight or True Hearing : Ley Clionid - Very Tough at 76, Not TS or TH : Sods Limule - Very Tough at 76, Not TS or TH : Ephemeral Limule - Tough at 76, Not TS or TH : Trotting Sapling - Even Match at 76 --Yumeiqian 18:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Just thought I'd mention the average mob was dropping 17-30 cruor for me. Also, there were "baby" versions of mobs in there that typically conned higher and dropped more cruor but less exp. --Kaalitenohira 02:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The treasure chests here work by spinning a dial up or down (in the direction of the last number guessed in this way) with 3 tries (although this appears currently glitched, it always states that 3 tries remain.) They tell you their time remaining before despawning as well. An incorrect guess made me lose 1 minute of time allowed in Abyssea, as a heads up. --Kaalitenohira 03:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Licorice - Tough, Very Tough at 76 (pudding!!) --Dracko 23:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Added File photo for Konschtat Highlands for lack of better alternative. --Kandu 16:02, June 23, 2010 (EDT) Clionids, Limules, and Shadow Lizards did NOT agro at all to a group of 75's. Note that once we defeated an Ephemeral Limule the other Sods Limules became agressive. Also we had a chest drop and we succeeded in opening it giving not one, but all party members 250 xp. Obtained a Murmuring Globule from a Ley Clionid which was used at a ??? location not far from the begining, to spawn an NM Soulflayer, couldnt get its name for we had 10 seconds left in zone when we popped lol. Ephemeral and regular mobs look different only in that the ephemeral are literally glowing. They also checked Even Match for all DD in group, and from a slight difference in spells/ability usage they differ only in Cruor dropped. 15-30 on regular types, 80 on an Ephemeral. --Zetsugan 07:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Items of interest that we got from a chest were a Dark Ring with -3 Physical Damage reduction augment and a Tower Shield with Petra Resist +2 off of shadow lizards. --FFXI-Silmeria 00:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Description I've always wondered, how are zone Description made/decided? are they made up or do you get them from game details? just curious. Some of them are either very creative or very interesting =0 - User:Karbuncle Video I removed this video from the main page because it serves no purpose and was just a vanity addition. It can be readded to the individual NM page if necessary. It is not instructional and provides no real information. --Ringthree 13:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Lb5DvEH7rIY Missing Goobbue There's a goobbue monster in this zone that this site does not acknowledge. Something like Old Ragwort. If I remembered the name, I'd added it. Someone should investigate. It's a normal monster. --Blue Donkey Kong 02:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Main page info Just added the nm pop table to main page to make it easier for people & bring in line with other abyssea zone pages Funsam 13:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I did not get A Mighier Martello with reputation 2. In other areas it is reputation 3. I changed it from reputation 2 to reputation 3. Changed it on quest page as well.--FFXI-Mohit 19:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC)